Infant bibs are traditionally used minimize spillage of food on the infant's clothing during feeding. Infant bibs typically have opposing ties which tie at the back of the infant's neck, to maintain the bib in place. Often, the bib is made of layers of washable vinyl and terry cloth or other cotton or cotton-like fabric, so that food will not seep through the bib and stain the infant's clothes, and the dirty bib can be washed and reused. Primary concerns in the design and distribution of infant bibs is that they be sturdy and reusable, minimize risk of injury to the infant and keep food from contacting the infant's clothes.
Bibs are also used by adults during particularly messy meals when dining at restaurants, for example, at crab festivals or when eating barbequed foods. Typically, these bibs are merely large polyethylene sheets which tie behind the diner's neck and have a food-related design on the front.
Specialized bibs have been designed for adults when driving cars or other vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,897 entitled Multi-Purpose Protective Garment, discloses a multi-purpose garment made of an absorbent textile material designed to protect the lap and chest while commuting. It is worn by a strap from the neck to prevent spills and stains from clothing worn while commuting. The bib has a chest covering portion and a lap portion, which may be folded on top of each other to form a seat cushion, provide a surface on which to change an infant, form a tote bag or act as an apron.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,605 entitled Auto Bib with Integral Tray Portion, discloses a foldable and reusable bib, which protects the front torso and lap of an individual seated in a motor vehicle, and includes a flat, relatively stiff sheet. The bib includes an integral tray or lower section. The lower portion includes an optional cup holding means for holding a drinking cup in a relatively upright and secure position. The cup holding means is illustrated as positioned in approximately the center of the individual's lap. The top surface of the flat sheet is disclosed as relatively impervious to liquid spills.
Also by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,058 entitled Lap Beverage/Cup Holder with Wings, discloses a lap mat for overlaying a person's lap which includes openings for holding a beverage container and food items for convenience when operating or riding in a vehicle. The opening for the beverage container is illustrated as positioned in approximately the center of the lap mat. A pocket on the underside of the mat below the openings provides thermal insulation and containment of the beverage. The lap mat is also intended to protect the person's lap and clothing from spills.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,968 entitled Commuter's Apron, discloses an apron for containment of food and drink spillage in for vehicle drivers and passengers, which the vehicle is moving or stopped. The aprons are formed from material impervious to liquids and other spills. The patent describes an apron shape in which a plurality of aprons are cut from an elongate sheet of material in an economical manner due to the generally convex upper edge and generally concave lower edge which match one another exactly on adjacent end-to-end apron blanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,916 entitled Bib for Use While Operating a Vehicle, discloses a bib to be worn while an operator is controlling a vehicle. The bib in narrower at the neck portion and at the opposing end which is secured to the steering column by a steering column ring. In a preferred embodiment, the portion intermediate the neck portion and the opposing end is of greater width than the opposing ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,692 entitled Driver's Apron, disclosure an apron worn by a the driver of a vehicle which protects the driver's clothing from spilled food or beverage or falling cigarette or cigar ashes when the drive is eating or smoking while driving. The apron includes a torso panel to which is removably connected a neck strap, and also a lap panel to cover the thighs and knees. The sides of the lap panel are stiffened by weights maintaining the lap panel flat on the thighs and preventing it from creeping up over the knees despite movement of the driver's legs. The apron is made of water-repellent, moisture-breathing, fire retardant fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,576 entitled Adjustable Lap Table discloses a self adjusting lap table having a strap which maintains the table in a coiled position when not in use. When uncoiled, the table is positioned on the lap of with the opposing lateral edges curved downward around the user's legs. An opening for holding a drinking cup or other item is positioned between the user's legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,333 entitled Fire Retardant Lap Protection Cloth disclose a fire retardant lap protection cloth to be placed across the lap of a drive or passenger of a vehicle to protect clothing and vehicle seats from tobacco burns or soiling. The cloth is disclosed as comprising layers of different materials. The cloth is taught as naturally forming a depression between the user's legs and thighs, effective for catching debris. The cloth is shown as extending laterally over but not substantially beyond the sides of the user's thighs.
However, such bibs do not address all the problems associated with eating and drinking in automobiles, trucks or other vehicles. For example, the center console to the side of the driver in many vehicles now include cup holders which extend over a portion of the console and retract when not in use. Other center consoles have one or more cylindrical holes formed therein for placing a beverage container. Spillage can occur not just over the chest or lap of the driver, but also in the path from the individual's mouth to the cup holder, for example, over the vehicle's console. Accordingly, it is not just the driver's clothing and vehicle seat which needs to be protected from spills, but also the center console, which in some vehicles, is covered with cloth, leather, or wood, and may be stained or otherwise damaged.
Of course, spillage beyond the lap of an individual may also be problematic for a vehicle's passengers, who may be using a cup holder mounted in a center mounting which extends from a center armrest, or a cup holder permanently and/or non-retractably mounted or formed in the center of the vehicle or adjacent or on the door of the vehicle. Passenger spills also easily occur when a cup or can is being placed in or removed from such cup holders.
Thus it can be seen that there remains for a means of not only protecting a driver or passenger in a vehicle from beverage spills, there is also a need to protect the vehicle's console from liquid spills. Further, there remains a need to protect the areas in the back passenger seats adjacent the passengers, for example the seat cushions to the sides of the passengers, from beverage spills.